Velog Icebellow
Velog Icebellow is a Frost dwarf at Frosthold. He helps you in certain quests by lending you a Stormcrest Eagle to ride. He later on takes charge of the Frostborn Clan after Yorg Stormheart goes to settle some unfinished business in , only staying behind because of orders from the king himself.. Speech While flying to the with Velog in the course of doing the quest , he tells the story of how the frostborn found Yorg Stormheart: :Velog Icebellow says: King Stormheart is putting you to the test, eh? He must see something in you to begin with or I doubt he'd put you through such a sacred ritual. :Velog Icebellow says: I know you're new to our kind, so I'll catch you up a bit while we're on our way over. :Velog Icebellow says: Years back, my father and several other frostborn were returning from a trek across Dragonblight. There was a heavy blizzard... far worse than we've ever seen since. :Velog Icebellow says: They crossed a trail of blood-soaked snow and followed it to a dwarf wandering and speaking in a dialect they couldn't make out... and not a dwarf of our kind mind you, but a mountain dwarf - something our kind had not seen before. :Velog Icebellow says: The dwarf seemed lost, having no memory of where he came from, or even of his own name. Not being the kind to leave a dwarven cousin to die in the snow, my father's party took him in and continued back towards Frosthold. :Velog Icebellow says: Not long later, out of nowhere, the snow burst before them and a jormungar the size of Veranus herself came down upon their party... one of them was swallowed whole before they even had time to react. :Velog Icebellow says: My father thought they were all doomed... but behind him, a furious roar rumbled across the snow, and he turned to see the mountain dwarf growing in size, his skin taking on a stone-like texture, and his hands sizzling with lightning. :Velog Icebellow says: The dwarf barreled forward with a sound like rolling thunder and hurled a shining metal hammer, lightning coursing over its surface, directly into the jormungar's throat. :Velog Icebellow says: The jormungar collapsed instantly, its head barely still attached to its convulsing body. My father turned to the dwarf in awe and raised a fist in praise... :Velog Icebellow says: The stranger having no name of his own, my father deemed "Yorg," a name reserved for the champions of legend. Years later, he now stands before us as Yorg Stormheart, King of the Frostborn. :Velog Icebellow says: King Stormheart has trained us well... turned us into even more fearsome warriors than we could have boasted during the time of our war with the Frost Giants. :Velog Icebellow says: And as one of the fiercest tests put upon a warrior of the frostborn, we are made to face a creature far larger than ourselves--giants, dragons, jormungar--as a testament to the fact that size will never be our weakness. :Velog Icebellow yells: This is the test put before you this day. Return to us only once The Iron Watcher is dead, and be revered as a warrior of the frostborn. :Velog Icebellow yells: He is slow from the rust of the ages... be quick on your feet and he will not best you. You have King Stormheart's favor - do not disappoint. External links de:Velog Eishauch Category:Dwarves Category:The Storm Peaks NPCs Category:Frostborn